vals_writingfandomcom-20200213-history
Vita - Chapter 1: New Life - Part 7
Part 7: Personal Apocalypse "Where are your parents?" Jacob asked. "At home. They let me wander around the deset as long as I don't go too far." "Oh..." Jacob and Julia kept watching cartoons. They laughed, giggled, joked until a few hours later. Jacob fell asleep on the bed and Julia figured it was time to go. Julia turned off the TV and hopped off from the bed. She was about to step out of the room but turned around, looking at Jacob sleeping on his parents' bed. Figuring it would annoy them, Julia poked Jacob and tried to wake him up, "Hey...Jacob, wake up for a second..." Jacob's response was a snore and scratching his butt. Julia sighed and tried to guess a way to take him to his bed. After some thinking, she sighed again and grabbed both of Jacob's arms and put those over her shoulder and started dragging Jacob to his bed like if he was a backpack. She carefully laid him on the bed, putting his head on the pillow and his two legs on it. She, then, smiled and left the trailer. ... (Travis) Travis' rear hurted, it was completely numb. Travis had difficulty to even walk. He was afraid to sit on his bed and feel more pain, so he laid prone on it, burying his face in the pillow and crying loud. Jones passed by Travis' room and heard the crying coming from behind the door. Jones sighed. He felt guilty for snitching him, although unintentionally. Jones sat on his bed. He could still hear Travis' anguish cries on the other room. Jones stood up and walked out of his room and knocked on Travis' door. No response but more crying. Jones opened it. "Travis...?" Travis looked at Jones with his teary eyes. Jones could see the pain and sadness in them. Jones took a step near Travis, Travis grabbed his pillow and threw it at him, "GO AWAY!" Jones' heart sank in sorrow, "Travis..." He took a step nearer. Travis sat on his bed, leaning against the wall. Once Jones got near him, Travis threatened to kick him as he kept shouting at him to get out of his room. Jones grabbed both of Travis' feet to avoid any more kicks. "Travis! I'm sorry!" Travis did not give a response. He just put both of his paws on his face and kept on crying. Jones leaned forwards and grabbed him, hugging him. "I'm sorry, Travis...I didn't know..." Travis didn't hug back. ... (Jacob) Jacob had a bottle smashed on his face. Jacob fell over, screaming louder than he would usually scream. Jacob felt like a huge chunk of him had just been removed from his life. A shard of the broken bottle has found its way in Jacob's left eye. Jacob squirmed on the ground, kicked, held his face in pain as he kept screaming in agomy. His drunk father threw the broken bottle on him and went to his room. His wife followed him, ignoring Jacob. Jacob after a long while laying almost motionless on the ground, only seeing with his right eye, moved his hand torwards his hurt eye and grabbed the shard with his fingers and pulled it out. Jacob felt numbness on his left eye and couldn't feel a thing. Jacob got up and went outside. He started going to his friend Earl's house. Jacob had enough. He knocked on Earl's door. When Earl opened it, holding a cup of water, he immediatelly dropped it as he gasped and fell backwards. "Jacob?!" "Where is your gun..." "Jacob, what happened to your eye?!" "Where is your gun?!" Jacob stomped in and stood above Earl, who was lying still in between Jacob's legs, horrified. Blood dripped from Jacob's eye and hit Earl's chest, painting his fur red. Jacob grabbed crouched and stared at Earl with his only eye. Jacob look liked he was possessed, "..." "...I-It's in dad's bedroom, just g-go get it..." "..." "STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT, I'M GONNA HAVE NIGHTMARES!" Jacob blinked and went to Earl's dad's bedroom. He opened the closet and saw the revolver next to a small box full of ammunition. He rolled the cylinder out, opened the box full of bullets, grabbed six and loaded them into the gun, spinning the cylinder as it rolled in back in the revolver. "W-What are you going to do?" Earl asked on the door frame. Jacob didn't answer and simply walked past in and headed outside. Earl followed him, "Jacob, what a-are you going to-" Jacob turned around and shot Earl in the leg. Earl screamed and fell over holding his chin in pain, with tears coming out of his eyes. Jacob kept going, heading back to his trailer. Jacob, as he walked back to it, noticed someone heading towards Travis' house. It looked like the principal. ... (Jones) Jones heard a knock on the back door. Jones opened it to see the principal. "Hello, Jones..." "Hi, Mr. Principal." "Call me Nick." "Hi, Nick." "Is your mother home?" "No. Do you need something with her?" "Yes. Can I wait inside, please?" "Of course." Nick walked in and sat on the armchair. The dad was sleeping on the couch. Jones stood next to Nick. "When will she come home?" "Soon." ... (Jacob) Jacob went in his trailer. He pulled the revolver's hammer and took a deep breath. He walked to his parents' room and knocked on the door. "NOT NOW!" The father yelled from inside. Jacob knocked again, "NOT NOW, YOU DEAF PIECE OF SHIT, YOUR MOTHER AND I ARE BUSY!" Jacob sighed in anger. He tried to kick the door open twice, only angering his father, who unlocked the door and opened it with a bang. Jacob hid the gun behind him. As his father walked to his direction, with his pants barely zipped, Jacob walked backwards. "Do it...Do it, Jacob, kill him!" Jacob thought to himself. When his father grabbed a knife, Jacob immediatelly acted and aimed his weapon at him. Jacob did not pull the trigger. His father stopped, He chuckled. The mother watched everything from the door frame, and couldn't believe her eyes. "You won't kill me...You don't have the balls, Jacob...A faggot doesn't have balls..." Jacob pulled the trigger on instinct upon hearing the word "faggot". The bullet pierced through his father's heart, who fell limp on the floor. The mother screamed in horror. Jacob, with no fear, aimed the gun at her too and shot her. It was a headshot. ... (Jones) The mom came in and noticed Nick. "Hi..." She said in an emotionless and cold tone. "Hello..." He replied, "Hello..." Nick stood up. Nick held something in his hand. Jones looked at it. A gun. Jones' eyes shot wide as Nick aimed it torwards him. Before Jones could even think on doing something, the bullet pierced through his stomach. The mother screamed. The father woke up. ... (Jacob) Jacob walked out of his trailer not believing what he had done. He heard something in the distance. Screaming and yells for help. Jacob looked towards Travis' house and could see Jones walking with a limp, holding his stomach. Jacob frowned and walked torwards him. Mid way, the principal appeared on the door and mercilessly shot Jones in the back. Jacob gasped. The principal went back in the house. "Travis..." Jacob whispered to himself. Jacob ran towards the house. ... (Travis) Travis locked himself in his room. He could hear his mom screaming as she was dragged down the hallway. The principal yelled at her to shut up and that she was his now. Travis cried in fear. .... (Jacob) Jacob ran by Jones' lifeless corpse and ran in. Jacob saw the father, lying motionless on the floor, with a huge bleeding hole on his forehead. He heard screaming upstairs and pulled the revolver's hammer again. Jacob went up and followed the screams coming from the parents' bedroom. He also could hear a bed shaking and the principal telling the person to shut up. Jacob kicked the door open. He saw the principal simply raping Travis' mother on the bed, holding his gun next to her head. He stopped to look at Jacob, "JACOB?!" The mother looked at Jacob with teary eyes. Jacob's hands shook and he shot, missing the principal. The principal reacted by shooting the mother in the head and then aiming at Jacob, shooting at him. Jacob managed to dodge the bullets and hide behind the wall. "YOU'RE SO DEAD!" The principal yelled, completely insane. Jacob took a few steps backwards and the principal walked out of the room wearing no pants. Jacob hit the principal this time and the principal missed, falling over holding his stomach in pain. Jacob, taken over by anger, walked towards him and mercilessly executed him with a well-placed bullet to the forehead. Blood hit Jacob's hand and gun. Jacob panted. Jacob looked backwards when he heard a door open. It was Travis. "J-Jacob...?" Jacob dropped his gun and walked towards Travis. Travis showed no reaction. Jacob hugged Travis. "Where's mom...?" "...She's not here anymore...." Travis understood. He buried his face on Jacob's shoulder and cried. Hard. Jacob heard sirens outside. End of Part 7. End of Chapter 1. This is part of the Vita Series < Previous Installment | Next Installment > Category:Furry Stuff Category:Synth Category:Nsfw Category:Vita